


All Dressed Up

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "... this is a nice coat." Astrid nuzzles her cheek against it, feeling the fabric. Caleb rests his chin on the top of her head and holds her against him.There's acreakas the half-open door behind them is pushed open further, and a familiar voice says teasingly, "But 'it would look even nicer on my floor,'ja?"





	All Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt. Set at some nebulous point after Astrid and Eodwulf join the Mighty Nein. Absolutely zero actual plot.

It’s late evening when the Mighty Nein return to the Xhorhouse, dusty and tired but victorious. When Caleb enters his room, he’s met with the sight of Astrid curled up in his bed, dozing off. He makes his steps heavier and louder, and knocks into the desk chair so that she’ll know he’s there. Surely enough, she cracks an eye open to peek at him, then blinks several times before standing up and moving to him.

"Hey," Astrid tugs at the long tail of Caleb's scarf where it's hanging down his front, "we were waiting for you. We want to get in the hot tub but we need someone who can actually heat it."

"Hm. That sounds like quite a conundrum." He starts to unwind the scarf, but Astrid's hand on his wrist stops him. 

"You've been gone for a while," she says, softer, and he feels whatever feigned indifference he had crumble. "Wulf missed you."

"Oh? Just Wulf?" There's a soft, fond smile on his face as he looks down at her. Her thumb strokes the thin skin of his wrist, and she stares resolutely at his chest.

"...I guess I missed you too."

Caleb kisses the crown of her head and she swats half-heartedly at his arm before moving in closer and pressing her face to his chest. Her arms wrap around him and she sighs happily.

"... this is a nice coat." She nuzzles her cheek against it, feeling the fabric. Caleb rests his chin on the top of her head and holds her against him.

There's a _creak_ as the half-open door behind them is pushed open further, and a familiar voice says teasingly, "But 'it would look even nicer on my floor,' _ja?_"

"Oh, hush," Astrid's words are muffled against Caleb's chest, but there's a smile in her voice. Wulf's arms are large and warm as he hugs Caleb from behind, kissing just below his ear and making him shiver. Wulf's hands come to rest on Astrid's lower back, and the three of them stand pressed together for a long moment.

The silence is broken by a muffled, "Hot tub," and Caleb laughs.

"Let me get out of this coat, at least."

"Mm," Wulf says, "or you could let _us_ get you out of it." His lips brush Caleb's ear as he speaks, and it gives him goosebumps on his arms. "You're wearing so many layers, _Schatz._ Thought you stopped trying to hide yourself when you lost the bandages."

Astrid lets go of his waist to start gently unwrapping the scarf from his neck. "Are you cold?" She teases, and where her fingers brush against his throat her skin is so _cool_. "If you are, I can think of some things to do to warm you up."

"O-oh? How many of those things involve the hot tub?" He stutters as she finally gets him free of the scarf. She tosses it behind her, the long fabric pooling on the floor, and looks up at his face.

"All of them," she whispers, and he laughs. 

"Okay, okay- let me get some of this off and we can go."

"Mm-mm," Astrid hums, "I actually think I like Wulf's idea. You've had a long day, and changing out of clothes is _so_ much work. Let us take care of you, _Liebling._"

As she's speaking, Wulf is already unbuttoning the front of his coat, arms still wrapped around him from behind. It isn't long before his coat hangs open and Wulf is pulling away to help him slide it off. After he's draped it over the desk chair, his arms come back around Caleb's waist and he starts to unbuckle his belt. His fingers work quickly and deftly, and the clink of metal as he starts to loosen the belt shouldn't make Caleb as excited as it does.

Wulf doesn't bother putting the belt anywhere special, just tosses it to the side and ignores the _thud_ as it hits the floor. Astrid is working on the buckles for his book holsters and when she gets them undone, she's very careful to rest Caleb's books gently on his desk. His heart swells with fondness before it nearly skips a beat as Wulf's large hands start unwrapping his shirt.

"Are you trying to get me naked before we even get down to the spa?"

"Maybe." Wulf's voice is low in his ear. "These clothes are awfully sweaty and dirty. I would hate to bring such filth into such a clean room."

"I do not think that I am that dirt-_ah-_"

With his shirt now hanging open, Wulf's hands are pressed to the skin beneath the fabric, fingers of one hand gently stroking the curve of his hipbone. Up and down, slowly and purposefully. By the time his thumb dips just below Caleb's waistband, he's squirming with the need to be touched. But Wulf just slides his thumb, fingernail _so lightly_ scraping his skin, to the front of Caleb's pants. Then his thumb is gone and he's unlacing his pants almost _painfully_ slowly. 

Caleb tries to focus on Astrid undoing the straps on his glove, pulling it off and setting it with his books, tries to focus on the pattern of stones on the wall, on anything other than the feeling of Wulf's fingers being _so close_ to where he _really_ wants them.

"Why so stiff?" He murmurs. "Are you anticipating something?" His fingers brush lightly over the front of Caleb's pants as he finishes unlacing them, and it's nothing more than a hint of sensation but it has Caleb's mind going hazy.

Astrid's hand is cool as she cups his face and stretches up to press a soft kiss to his lips. He sighs, quietly and happily, and follows her down to kiss her again. Caleb can feel her smile into the kiss, and then her lips are gone as she sinks to one knee and starts to unlace his boots. 

"You've made it awfully difficult to undress you, _Schatz,_ but I would be lying if I said this isn't a bit like unwrapping a present." Astrid is giving him the prettiest look, and he feels like the breath has been knocked out of him. She kisses his knee, just above the top of his boot, before helping him lift his foot enough to slide it off. As she moves to the other boot, Wulf's hand shifts from the laces of his pants to cup Caleb through his smallclothes, and he _whines._

"Astrid, _Liebling,_ he's so _wet._ Who would have thought that just getting undressed would have him dripping for us?" He rocks his hand slowly as he kisses Caleb's jaw, and Caleb leans back against him, wanting more.

A tap on his calf reminds him to lift his foot, but his eyes are closed as he breathes through his nose and tries not to whimper. Cool fingers hook beneath his waistband and pull his pants down slowly. Wulf helps support his weight as he steps out of them one leg at a time, mouth still pressed to his neck as he sucks a mark into the soft skin.

Wulf's hand is still grinding gently against him, nowhere near enough pressure, when he feels Wulf's fingers part and something presses between them. Caleb's eyes snap open as he looks down to see Astrid, still kneeling between his legs, looking up at him through her lashes and she presses her tongue to him through his smalls. 

_"Scheiße,"_ he groans as Wulf is sliding his hand underneath the fabric and parting Caleb's labia with his ring and middle fingers, spreading him open. Astrid keeps tonguing at him, rough and eager, and between her spit and his slick, he can only imagine how wet the fabric must be. It's rough against him, rubbing against his hole where he's spread open, and he would do _anything_ to have her mouth on his cunt with nothing between them.

"Please," he says, voice choked, "please, take them off, I need-"

"Mmm." Astrid hums against him before pulling back, and he shivers. "I don't think you _need_ anything, _Schatz,_ I think you just _want_ it. But you worked so hard to keep all covered up, so I think I want you to come in your smallclothes. What do you think, Eodwulf?"

"I agree. You wanted to hide your lovely body so _badly,_ it almost seems _rude_ to strip you bare." His fingers shift, spreading Caleb wider still, and he bites Caleb's earlobe as Astrid ducks her face back between his legs. Her mouth is focused on his hole, but she brings a hand up to rub light circles over his cock as she works, her fingers bumping Wulf's. The fabric _drags_ in a way that shouldn't feel as good as it does. Astrid is rubbing him a little faster, a little harder as her tongue fucks into him so, so shallowly, and he wants to come _so badly-_

Wulf's free hand comes up from where it was on his hip, traces up through the hair on his stomach and chest until it's resting lightly on his throat- just a hint of a threat, but enough to make Caleb's breath catch. He tilts Caleb's chin up, bites his jaw, and growls into his ear, _"Go ahead and come. Ruin your fancy new smalls for us, pretty little thing."_

Caleb's airway is constricted _just_ enough that his next breath is more of a wheeze, and he's _so close-_

Astrid shifts up to suck his cock through the fabric where it's nestled between Wulf's fingers and her hand travels further between his legs so she can press them rhythmically against his hole, teasing him with the idea of being fucked. She hollows her cheeks as she sucks him off and Wulf's fingers come together just enough to give him the friction he needs-

He gasps, and it's a shaky, rattling noise as he comes. The friction of the fabric quickly becomes too much for his sensitive clit, and he trembles as Astrid backs away. Wulf lets go of his throat and he draws in a rough breath.

"Fuck," he says, voice raspy. "_Fuuuck._"

Wulf casually drags his fingers through the mess of slick as he pulls his hand out of Caleb's underwear. "Open," he says, and presses his fingers into Caleb's mouth. The taste of himself is- not _preferable_, but it's pleasant in a grounding sense. The fingers in his mouth keep him in the moment when he just wants to be floating. He runs his tongue over the knuckles, sucks softly as he tries to clean his own mess off of Wulf's hand, and ends up drooling down his chest. But Wulf kisses his ear and Astrid stands up to press her lips to his and they tell him he's a _good boy, so lovely for us, so obedient-_

Caleb is sleepy and warm and spent, and he wants nothing more than to wipe himself down and fall asleep in their bed. But Astrid and Eodwulf help to clean him up, help him into a clean, loose pants and a shirt, and drag him along to the hot tub. He dutifully heats the water and, once they're in, sleepily rests his head on Wulf's chest as Astrid rubs his back. 

Maybe he should buy new clothes more often.


End file.
